Toons vs Cogs 3: Another Kidnapped
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: A sequel of Toons vs. Cogs 2. After an unexpected invasion, his crush has been captured by the Cogs. Will he get out of his depression and save Sabrina and the Toons or will he lay on his couch for the rest of his life?
1. Strange

Strange.

Mike and I were walking on the streets, in The Brrrgh. There weren't any sight of a SINGLE Cog. "Wow, ever since we defeated the VP and the CFO, the streets doesn't have any Cogs. Lets check ToonTown Central. We took out our holes and jumped into ToonTown Central.

"It looks like there's a party going on." I said. Toons were dancing, shooting out of cannons, using the trampoline, etc.

"Hey Tas, Mike!" shouted Flappy while he was running to us.

"What's this part about?" I asked.

"Ever since we defeated the VP and the CFO, the Cogs finally stopped wandering around the streets." Flappy explained. "Now we're having a party!"

All of a sudden, the sky turned gray.

"This shouldn't be good." I thought. The Cogs were trying to take over the playground. When they saw me, Mike, and Flappy, they chickened out of the playground. Most flew away while some exploded. "Keep your guards up, something big may happen." I told Flappy and Mike. Then the sky started to get more darker. Big Wigs, Mr. Hollywoods, Robber Baron, even the Big Cheese! "Quickly, restock, We're gonna have to get all the gags we can get!" I instructed everyone. They all quickly went into the gag shop and they all took lots of powerful gags. Then everyone teamed up in four.

Since there were an equal amount of high and low laffer Toons (100 high, 100 low), we split up in half (2 high, 2 low). I'll spare you what happened but fortunately, there were a VERY low amount of Toons captured. I went on top of the Toon Hall and announced the how many causalities has occured.

"Attention all Toons," I announced, "we have defeated all the Cogs. There has been 3 Toons captured." Then Flappy told me the names of the Toons. "They are," I continued, "Super Spiffy Crunchinswirl, Dr. Flipper, and- what?" I was surprised. I was in shock and rolled down off the roof.

"And Sabrina!" Finished Flappy. He jumped down near me. He was starting to shake me.

"Tas? Are you all right?" Asked Flappy. Mike also went up to me.

"He's still breathing." He said. I moaned really loud. "I think he's really upset."


	2. Sniff Sniff

*Sniff Sniff* _Going into Mike's view._

"Ohhhh" moaned Tas, again.

"Wow Tas is really heart broken." I said.

"You think?" Tas moaned.

"Come on, maybe if we can go now, we can save Sabrina." I suggested. Tas sat up.

"Maybe we can." Tas thought.

"Yeah and if can't she will be gone forever!" Flappy said.

"DUDE!" I yelled. Tas was laying down, again. And he moaned again. "Don't listen to Flappy-"

"Yeah, don't listen to me!" Flappy said strangely smiling.

"Well anyways, we can still try to save her." I said. Tas stood up this time.

"*sniff* I guess we can." He said. We went into the gag shop and restocked our gags.

**Meanwhile in Lawbot HQ**

"Mmmph ph mmph!" Struggled Sabrina.

"Be quiet, Toon!" Yelled the CJ. "I'm going to use you as bait and trap Tas and his friends."

"And if we fail, there will be no more Cogs to take over ToonTown!"

"Be quiet!" said the CJ. "You should keep your mouth shut often."

While the CJ and CEO were fighting, Sabrina luckily had a small knife and cut the rope she's tied in. Though it's gonna take over 9 hours. Extra 8 for sleeping.


	3. ARE YOU CRAZY?

ARE YOU CRAZY! _Back to Tas' view._

"Hmm." I thought. "Maybe we don't need other Toons."

"REALLY, ARE YOU CRAZY!" Mike and Flappy shouted.

"Yep." I replied.

"We're gonna get killed! Not to mention by Flippy." Mike said.

"Naw, we're gonna make it. And we're gonna get out of the once we save Sabrina and the other Toons." I explained.

"Well, we should at least try but if we die, I'm blaming you." Flappy said.

"No worries, we can make it." I said. We took out our holes and teleported to The Brrrgh.

**Meanwhile...**

"Yes, YES!" Yelled the CJ happily, "he's finally coming! Now I can destroy him!"

Sabrina is still cutting her rope but it wasn't any use. She tried struggling her hand out free so she can untie the rope but she couldn't at all. Finally she gave up.


	4. Going in to The Elevator

Going to the elevator.

"Okay, we have enough Jury Notices even though we don't need 'em." I said. "The CJ is probably waiting for us." We went into Polar Street where I find myself depressed. Mike also noticed.

"Why don't we go to Hibernation Vacation?" Mike asked. "We'll be Polar Toons."

"Alright." Tas said. We went into Hibernation Vacation and we said, "Howdy!" We turned big and white.

"I feel better now. Oh and I know a shortcut where we can go through." I said. We went towards Precipitation Foundation, went passed it, then went to a shortcut to Lawbot HQ. When we went through the tunnel, I quickly ducked and saw a guy juggling knives.

"DUDE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING!" I yelled, "THAT NEARLY KILLED ME!"

Then I realized it was Flippy.

"YOU SHALL DIE!" He said.

"And you shall miss." I countered. Mike, Flappy and I ran all the way to the door that leads into the lobby.

"Ha, you finally came." Said the CJ in the speakers.

"Yeah while we were about to get killed by Flippy." I said.

"Go in to the elevator, don't worry, I won't kill you there, I'll kill you over here." Said the CJ.

"Kill shill, you think you can beat me?" I joked.

"No," replied the CJ, "I _know _I can." We boarded the elevator and after 41 seconds, the elevator door closed.

**Again, meanwhile.**

"Now he's finally here, now I can finally destroy him!" laughed the CJ.

"Ye-" The CEO got cut off.

"BE QUIET!" Yelled the CJ. "Seriously, you should keep your mouth shut."


	5. The REALLY Short Chapter

The REALLY Short Chapter

Ding!

"Good thing it was REALLY short." I said.

"Yeah, this time this is a short chapter alright but I'm making it a bit longer by talking." Mike said

"Yeah we should be quiet now." I said.


	6. The Battle

Tas, Mike and Flappy vs. The CJ.

We took off our Cog suits' and I totally forgot I had the hoop on me.

"We're here, CJ!" I shouted. "So, do we have to defeat you like last time or a little more differently?" The CJ got out of his chamber.

"A little differently." Said the CJ. This time, The CJ's jump is -20 instead of -10 and when the Cogs threw evidence at us, it was -10 laff though we never get hit so what's the point? The bear said we should run around, so we did. The Cogs were throwing evidence every second at us.

"I guess the writer has 'Writers' Block.'" I said.

"Yeah, nothing challengi- THE HOOP!" Mike shouted.

"Yeah! That would get the writer out of 'Writers' Block!'" I said. Mike, Flappy and I stepped into the hoop. The hoop made an endless cylinder of light around us. Mike went to rescue one Toon and Flappy the other and I went to save Sabrina.

"Mmph!" Struggled Sabrina. When I was about reach her, a Cog hit me with a piece of evidence.

"You REALLY shouldn't have done that." I said to the Cog. I blasted him with my Laser of Light. When I tried to get to Sabrina again, the CJ hit me with gears.

"Really?" I asked. I tried one more time and the CJ did it again. I flew to the CJ and gave him a Sucker Punch. He flew into his chamber, probably destroyed. I checked and he had a hole in his body. "I think he's dead." I said. I went to Sabrina again and I reached her. I untied the rope and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh, heh heh, thanks." I thanked.

"No problem, my hero." She said. I went to help Flappy then Mike. It looked like they were having trouble untying the knot.

"Okay, this was a easy battle. I thought it would be harder." I said. We three reverted back to normal and landed near the rescued Toons.

**Sorry if you were thinking if there were more to this chapter but I'm having a small block. Sorry guys.**


	7. Final Chapter

Returning Home.

"Thanks dude." Said one of the Toons to Mike.

"Yeah thanks!" Said another one to Flappy.

"No problem!" Replied. both Mike and Flappy.

"And thank you, Tas." Said Sabrina.

"No problem." I replied. We all had our own way of going back to ToonTown Central but first, we all turned to our wind forms. Flappy carried one in his backpack (NONE of us noticed that), Mike did the army carry thing and I carried Sabrina like normal.

_No sight of Flippy, even in the fight._ I thought. _I wonder if he- _

"TAS WATCH OUT!" Sabrina yelled. That startled me and the thing that was flying towards us missed. It looked like a giant golf ball.

"I guess sometimes, I never rest. We dashed towards ToonTown Central and it looks like everybody was waiting for our returned. Once we landed, Everybody was celebrating and cheering. They're all glad that we rescued the Toons and made it home safely.

"Everyone, now that the CJ is destroyed, all who's left is the CEO!" I announced. Everybody was cheering on and dancing. Who doesn't like a happy ending?


End file.
